


Subliminal Things

by CitliEly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: La calidez de su piel lo tienta, el sonido de su corazón lo hipnotiza, su aroma lo atrapa y él sólo sueña.





	Subliminal Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheiAng](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SheiAng).



A veces sueña...  
Sus sueños contienen pequeñas obsesiones y juegan con ellas de las maneras más extrañas; las toman y las moldean alrededor de los pensamientos que ha tenido durante el día, de las cosas que ha vivido y que desea vivir. También contienen sus manías, sus inseguridades y sus miedos, sus fantasías. Es un mundo enteramente suyo que puede manipular a su antojo.  
También sueña de día, no importa en qué esté ocupada su cabeza su mente viaja a lugares conocidos y desconocidos tomando imágenes aleatorias y creando fantasías tan vividas que puede sentirlas en la piel, alterando su pulso, su temperatura.  
Sueña con sus ojos, esos orbes azules que lo observan altaneros y orgullosos con un brillo de excitación y duda, también de miedo; sueña con sus labios rosas, suaves e intoxicantes, con su piel cálida y el latir de ese corazón. Sueña con sus manos tocando esa piel, acariciándolo lentamente, identificando ese cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo y deseándose de él. Simplemente sueña.  
La calidez de su piel lo tienta, el sonido de su corazón lo hipnotiza, su aroma lo atrapa y él sólo sueña. Sueña con poder acercarse y tomarlo, enredar su cuerpo en el contrario y fundirse en él, desatar su deseo, domarlo y usarlo para su propio placer. Sueña con descubrir ese cuello, morderlo desgarrando la nívea piel con sus colmillos y escucharlo suspirar en éxtasis al sentir sus uñas arañarle la espalda mientras bebe su vida y se aferra a su cuerpo dándole la bienvenida en el propio, sus labios sobre esa delicada piel sintiendo su suavidad, su lasciva lengua marcando un húmedo camino desde su clavícula hasta su oído donde gime y susurra su nombre, ese nombre prohibido que se convirtió en un sinónimo de rectitud; sus manos aprietan su espalda, sus piernas rodean su cadera mientras se mueven a un ritmo lento.  
Esos ojos buscan los propios y lo miran de ese modo tan dulce, sus dedos se enredan en aquel cabello rubio jalándolo un poco al tiempo que se presiona más contra él, contra su suave piel, su cálido cuerpo. Su compañero busca besarlo, nunca entiende por qué lo hace, por qué desea tanto mirarlo y que él le devuelva la mirada pero necesita aferrarse a él y esa mirada lo domina en modos inimaginables, lo desarma por completo.  
Sueña. Sueña con la realidad de lo que ocurre estando entre esos brazos, sueña con esos ojos altaneros que siempre mostraron toda su vulnerabilidad, sueña con esos labios sinceros que lo besaron descaradamente aún cuando no le pertenecía, cuando todo se puso en su contra y volteo sus mundos de cabeza. Simplemente sueña.  
Sueña con todos esos detalles escondidos a simple vista que lo enloquecen y confunden, con esas manías que nadie más imaginaria en aquel hombre pues era siempre asociado con la pureza.  
Siente la sangre hervir en sus venas mientras trata de distraerse diseñando una nueva armadura para no pensar, para no soñar despierto e intentar evitar notar que sus pensamientos vuelven siempre a él, a sus modales del siglo pasado y el contraste que hacen con su comportamiento en la cama, con la ferocidad con que es capaz de tomarlo, lo dominante que se vuelve y también lo dócil y dispuesto a entregarse que puede ser.  
Sus manos se mueven por costumbre pues su cabeza se encuentra rememorando el sabor, el aroma que envuelve a su Capitán, la perversión que esconde su mirada y también la sumisión que enmascara su musculoso cuerpo.  
Su cuerpo reacciona a sus sueños y recuerdos, su respiración se vuelve pesada poco a poco mientras su mente lo hace consciente de las mordidas y rasguños que cubren su piel: marcas dejadas por aquel angelical ojiazul mientras lo embestía obligándolo a rogar por más, dejándole claro que le pertenecía solamente a él. Su miembro despierta y él se frustra; Steve acababa de salir en una misión y no regresaría pronto, esa era la razón por la que lo había tomado de aquel modo, la razón también por la que había cedido su dominio…  
No podía creer que se encontrara de ese modo: deseando sentirlo dentro de sí, anhelando estar dentro de él, tropezando con su propio tren de pensamientos que insistía en dar vueltas alrededor del único ser que era capaz de volverlo un idiota, de nublar su brillante cerebro lo suficiente para regresarlo a la adolescencia y obsesionarlo con todas esas cosas subliminales y desconocidas para nadie que no fuera él. Simplemente no tenía suficiente y dudaba que un día llegara a saciarse de él.  
Toda la constitución de su persona se veía en peligro mientras más soñaba con él y con la realidad que ahora compartían, con los secretos que mantenían pues él era la excepción a la regla pero eso no lo detenía de soñar. Sabía que todo intento de evitarlo sería infructuoso, que no importaba cuánto deseara distraer su mente está volvería inevitablemente a soñar con aquel rubio, con sus manos hábiles y fuertes, con su penetrante mirada y sonrisa inocente…  
¿Inocente? Cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría eso mismo: el Capitán Rogers es un hombre recto, puro, noble, algo ingenuo y sobre todo inocente, sonríe con ironía; claro que esa descripción encaja con lo que el mundo quiere ver de un héroe pero en su cuerpo se encuentran las pruebas innegables de que la inocencia que tanto le adjudican no es más que una etiqueta, etiqueta que sabe portar con orgullo.  
Su corazón late acelerado; jura que puede oír la respiración ajena agitada, el ronco tono que su voz adquiere cuando gime, los gruñidos que salen de entre sus labios; siente esos perfectos dientes marcando su piel, el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre el propio y aún así sabe que se encuentra solo en su taller intentando terminar una armadura que parece que no va a estar lista nunca o al menos no mientras no pueda dominar sus pensamientos. Maldice, suelta sus herramientas y se levanta, pasea de un lado a otro intentando despejarse y toca distraídamente las marcas en su cuello y su clavícula, escucha la puerta abrirse y está a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que haya entrado que lo deje solo cuando los ojos en los que tanto había estado pensando captan su mirada, el recién llegado sonríe de esa forma tan frustrantemente encantadora que a él le provoca ganas de darle un puñetazo y después besar sus heridas. No le da tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio simplemente se acerca a paso seguro, se aferra a su cintura y reclama sus labios. Su mente se consume y se concentra en ese momento olvidándose por completo de dónde se encuentra y de lo que estaba haciendo entregándose de nuevo a la curiosa sensación de sumisión que su pareja le provoca. Sonríe en el beso.  
Parece que no va a ser necesario seguir soñando.


End file.
